Modern artificial landfills or dumpsites are excavated from sand, gravel, clay and other natural raw materials. Regulatory requirements call for the lining of such landfills to prevent seepage of contaminants into the ground. Once the landfill is full the top of the landfill must also be sealed before landscaping begins. Usually one of the lining is a geosynthetic clay liner (GCL) which comes in a large roll about 12–16.5 feet wide to 135–150 feet long. The roll weighs about 2200 to 3200 pounds.
Prior art systems to lay out the GCL include threading the roll onto a support rod and pulling the rod via a rigid beam and chains. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,400 B1 (2001) to Gent teaches a three point mounted tractor framework which holds the GCL roll. The roll must be placed on the ground, then the framework must be backed over the roll, then the axle for the roll must be affixed to the framework. Once the roll is installed in the framework, then the tractor can move forward to dispense the roll. Since no power assist is associated with the axle for the roll, some means of anchoring the trailing end must be used to cause the roll to unfurl when the tractor moves forward. Usually two or three men must stand on the trailing end. A telescoping framework can accommodate various width rolls. A hydraulic ram can steer the framework left and right by means of a control stick to adjust the overlap of the GCL liner as it unfurls. The giant roll can walk side to side on the core support bar causing an inaccurate laying of the roll.
The present invention allows loading a heavy roll even on a sloped grade. A fork lift with a stinger bar shown in FIG. 3 or an equivalent can lower the roll onto receiving rollers on a framework, which is attached to a tractor preferably by a three-point hitch. The rollers are powered to automatically unroll the bulk sheet which is also called a blanket. This feature removes the necessity of men standing on a trailing end. In reverse a bulk sheet can be retrieved from the ground. This feature can prevent ruining material in a rainstorm. Side shift control of the roll is handled with a transverse movement of the receiving rollers. The feature maintains the proper alignment of the framework on the three-point hitch. Further side to side control is provided by two anti-travel adjustable alignment arms. Also the present invention eliminates the need for a roll core support bar (also called a core pipe). This core pipe can weigh several hundred pounds.